1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a rotor blade, in particular a rotor blade of a wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotor blades for wind turbines are known in many different forms. The goal is usually to design the rotor blades of a wind power installation in such a way that in operation they have a level of acoustic power which is as low as possible and in addition present such a low air resistance value that a very small amount of losses of wind energy is caused by the rotor blades.
Usually the approaches adopted for reducing the level of acoustic power and also for reducing the CR-value (coefficient of resistance) involve changing or improving an external design which is suitably adapted for the rotor blade.